


The Mystical Marvelous Hall of Mirrors

by SexTheHex



Series: Mini-Fic Monday [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminization, Transformation, bimbofication, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Markus takes a trip to the carnival to try out all the exciting rides! What’s the first ride of the day? A trip through the house of mirrors!





	The Mystical Marvelous Hall of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/27/18
> 
> Part of a series of Mini-Fics I do most Mondays. Check twitter.com/SexTheHex for polls!

Markus had never been to the out-of-town carnival before. Enough rave reviews had finally convinced him to make the trip and try whatever attractions were on hand. Among all the crazy drops and half-dilapidated swinging rides, he never expected the first thing he’d try would be the dorky house of mirrors.

Truth be told, Markus thought the whole thing looked boring. The soul reason he’d actually gone in to the little ride is the persuasive powers of the attendant at the ride’s entrance. “Come one! Come all! Try out the Mystical Marvelous Hall of Mirrors!” she roared. Not only was she spitting such praise for the ride at a decibel level audible from half the park, she had a way of drawing men’s attention her way. Her tiny little carnie outfit just barely hid her huge funbags and her mini skirt was so tempting to anyone who caught a glance. Markus was infatuated enough to agree to whatever she’d say.

Down the tunnel of mirrors Markus went, non-distinct pop music growing louder and louder the farther down he went. Hopefully at some point at the end, there’d be a nice vantage point just to stare at that girl’s ass in peace. He had to admit, the production value was much, much higher than he expected out of a chintzy travelling carnival. The hallways themselves weren’t straight, but sort of slowly rotated as if the whole thing was being twisted.

The first mirror showed up. What fun was there to have with this one? Well, nothing much. Markus looked the exact same. Same glasses, same brown hair, same pedestrian red t-shirt with white stripes, same jean shorts, shoes… everything. Gosh, he really did need to work on his look sometime. He was at an age where his natural slim physique saved his look, but he needed to get some clothes that made him look less like a walking bargain bin.

Up came the next mirror. A message that read “Take a look at the new you!!” adorned the top of it. Markus immediately cracked a smile. Ha, what a riot! The way this one was contorted made it look like he had big wide hips! Impulsively, he turned around and shook his rump in the mirror as a joke. It looked so huge! Even some of his legs were catching some of the action; they looked so thick! He was letting out a surprising amount of giggles at the whole encounter.

Perhaps he’d underestimated how much fun a simple house of mirrors could be. Maybe there’d be a bit more entertainment value out of this than just staring at a girl’s features. Markus trotted along, eager to see what the next exhibit brought with it.

Smoke colored like cotton candy flared up behind him as he entered the next area. The volume of the droning pop songs went up even further. A sign that said “Magic Mega Makeup Mirrors” hung above. Each of these mirrors was like a movie star’s makeup station! Markus had a good idea of what these mirrors were supposed to do. He sat down immediately to give them a test.

Yup! That was it! Just as he’d expected, the mirrors made it look like he had makeup on! This one made his lips go from there normal dull red to a bright pink. The next mirror over and it just kept going. Now it looked like he’d put on mascara… what an interesting effect! One more mirror over and now he seemed to have blue eye shadow on, of all things. He was impressed the mirror images seemed to save the make up effect from the previous reflection. There must be some high tech trickery going on here.

It was so odd looking at his face like this. It was as if a completely different person was staring at him. These… these mirrors really did know how to put on a show. Everything was so convincing.

On to the next mirror hall Markus arrived, thoroughly impressed with the illusions these mirrors were able to create. He got a particular thrill from a bonus mirror at the end of the second room. It seemed to be a catch up mirror to show him every mirror effect he’d seen up to this point stacked together. What a sight! His ass and thighs had that same wide bulge to them, his shoulders looked a bit more narrow, even all those complicated makeup effects were still on him. This place really was impressive! And all of this was just on a perfectly flat, unmarked mirror… It might be a good idea for the place to specify what this mirror was doing. Some more naiver folks might get the wrong idea and start to panic.

Markus travelled deeper into the mirror labyrinth, involuntarily shaking his fat bottom in a cat walk as he went.

The next room was a long hallway of sorts with mirrors lining up and down the wall with only a guard rail interrupting them. Markus laughed as he got towards the end, finally picking up on that rooms gag. The mirrors were different! The top mirror was one of those super-complicated mirrors from the last room that made him look all stupid and girly and the bottom half made his feet look so skinny and long! It almost looked like he had high heels on. It sort of sounded like it too with those clicks he hear with every step he took. Man, these guys were dedicated illusionists!

Finally in to the third room proper he arrived. The lights tinted a dark red with yellow and green spotlights. The music was insufferably loud at this point. Markus was finding it hard to think with all the noise. Not to mention the weird bubble gum and bright blue smoke seemed to be thicker than ever in here. They really ought to tone down that stuff. It was making him feel so light headed…

This room seemed to specialize in making all sorts of colors seem distorted. Why, all of a sudden, his striped shirt looked pink and tan in the mirror! It almost looked like the stripes were his flesh. How wacky! Markus didn’t know how they made it feel like his flesh or how the rest of his shirt didn’t move whenever he touched it either. Something in him thought it had an idea… a very loud and worried idea… but he couldn’t seem to really think much of it with the music drowning everything out. He took a deep breath of the atmosphere and simply carried along his tour.

An exhibit reading “A Message From Mirror You!” was the next attraction up. It looked like an old telephone, except it was made of reflective crystal. Even with the music booming so loud Markus doubted he could even hear himself speak, he stepped up to the feature. He gripped the phone and put the mouthpiece to his face.

“Hello?” Markus asked

A few seconds later, a dainty, feminine voice came through the other end. “Hello~?”

Wow, that was weird. Markus gave it a second shot “Who’s there?”

Again Markus held the phone to his face tight, trying to make out the voice throughout all the noise. “Like, who’s there?”

“Omigosh, I don’t sound like that! Ahahaha!” Markus finally put it all together. This thing must be a voice changer! It was so totally silly that it made him sound that high pitched. He sounded like such an airheaded! What sort of things were they doing to his voice in there? It was, like, totally silly and fun. This place was so fun.

Markus continued to trot down the hall towards whatever exhibit swept him up next. The boy was so totally tickled by the fun house! The only thing he didn’t really like was how noisy all the bubbly pop music was. Like, it sounded good, but it was so hard to focus on walking and stuff. He nearly tripped like three times in his heels! And, like, there was so much of these weird gasses in the room he was starting to cough on it and stuff? Like he really needed to check on his makeup asap. Also his daisy dukes riding up his ass totally weren’t helping. He needed to find a place to relax and stuff.

Markus found what looked to be the last room. The music finally decreased in volume from that booming, ear splitting base-cranked noise to a simple audible tune. The room seemed to have actually easily breathable air. Weird enough though, he sort of like already missed it? Like he had to go back through here again if he had the chance. It was totally too much fun.

As for this room’s last attraction? “Custom Mirror! Have Fun!” A mirror with a little remote control attached to it was the final bit of fun he got to have today. And, like, wow, they still remembered all those weird tricks they did in the other mirrors to convince him he looked like this. But like, Markus was totally smart and stuff and knew enough to know it wasn’t him. Like, his makeup never used blue eyeshadow. Nah, he liked pink waaaay better. And like, his titties were waaaaay too small in his open shoulder top. Like, they were so inaccurate he felt he needed to fix that right now.

Markus grabbed the remote. The controls were so totally easy! There was a little figure that he just had to slide around and spread to change. Markus immediately pushed apart the figure’s chest to make it more accurate.

Mmmm… Much better. Right before Markus’s eyes, the reflection’s tits grew bigger and bigger. From little bee stings, to a solid wrack, to huge melons… all the way back to those gargantuan head-sized titties of his he loved so much. It felt soooo totally good having that corrected. Like, it felt like Markus’s top was perfectly filled again and stuff. Also, he like, totally wanted some hot guy to grab them. Whenever guys did that they got like so totally hard which was so totally fun.

Gosh, he loved boobs so much! That latey at the front of the mirror house had such nice boobies too. He, like, totally had to show her how big his titties were sometime. He knew she’d be super impressed by how stacked he was.

Markus exitted out the other end of the mirror house. Thankfully, the carnival was nice enough to have a normal mirror nearby. Finally, he got a good look at himself again! It was so nice to see the same busty, sexy, boy slut he’d always totally been without any crazy color filters to get in the way. Markus was totally content with his carnival experience already.

But, like, the night was totally young and this was the first ride in the carnival. There totally had to be lots of other fun rides. Markus moved on and headed towards the next ride, letting his fat bimbo bottom and big slutty titties shake the whole way.


End file.
